


A Dark Heart

by Dlxm950, Tsargus (Dlxm950)



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Emotional Baggage, F/F, Loss, Love, Sad, Tragedy, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 00:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dlxm950/pseuds/Dlxm950, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dlxm950/pseuds/Tsargus
Summary: Jaina knew that whatever stood on the other side of that tent was not the woman she had loved.But she hoped.
Relationships: Jaina Proudmoore/Sylvanas Windrunner (past), Jaina Proudmoore/Vereesa Windrunner
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	A Dark Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Another angsty fic brought to you by yours truly.

Was it strange for Jaina to think that anything remained? 

She supposed it was. Nothing could ever be as it was before. 

Before Arthas.

Before the fall of Quel’thalas. 

Before she lost the last thing she had ever truly cared about. 

It was strange seeing Sylvanas...so unlike the woman she had known. 

The elf she remembered had been quick witted with a tongue of silver, brave and strong in all the ways a general should be but with compassion, always compassion. She held the value of a life above all others. Under her watchful eye no more would die than would ever be necessary. 

She supposed that must be the largest difference. Watching the Banshee queen send thousands to their deaths to achieve the deaths of thousands more. 

She held no compassion.

At times she wondered if Sylvanas could even feel love anymore. If Jaina were in danger would she come to her rescue, or, would she sacrifice her as she had done to the hundreds of soldiers before her?

Yet sometimes she saw snippets of the woman she had been. A fond gaze at her sisters when she thought no one was looking. A longing look at Jaina herself once when they had been forced apart. 

That’s what brought her here, to Sylvanas personal tent, she supposed. 

To answer that question. 

She reached her hand forward but hesitated just before she could touch it. Did she want to know? Would the truth really be better than uncertainty, especially if it is the truth she least wants to believe? 

Her mind was spinning so much she failed to notice the flaps opening until she suddenly found herself staring into those cold red eyes. For a moment she simply stared with her mouth open and eyes wide. Words failed her as she breathed in the scent of her former lover for the first time in what felt like ages. 

Musky, dried, like someone had taken Sylvanas old scent and left it in the attic to long. She could still smell the rose perfume and Quel'thalan tea that always seemed to be in Sylvanas tent when she was alive, but it was faint. Coated and blocked by the stench of undeath.

“Are you going to come in Jaina or are you going to continue to stare at me?” Sylvanas asked with her signature teasing smirk.

She shut her mouth and turned her gaze as a flush of embarrassment flooded her cheeks. She gave a light cough to try and recover before sliding past her late lover and into the tent. 

She had expected it to be cold and lifeless. Utilitarian and dark, much like Undercity, yet it wasn’t. Where she expected deep purple fabric bright red met her gaze. A warm fire burned in the center as various elven couches circled around it. She could see what was obviously a work space, a travel desk covered in documents, much like her own.

All in all it was...homey. 

“I would offer you some tea but i’m afraid rationing has drained my supply.” Sylvanas told her as she pushed past. Her lithe form slowly extending across one of the couches as she basked in the fire.

“Can you even enjoy it anymore?” Jaina asked aloud. Immediately covering her mouth with her hands in fear that she had offended the undead elf. 

Sylvanas, for her part, tensed for a second before relaxing with a light scoff.

“I may be undead but that does not make me less susceptible to the little pleasures in life. Especially when they seem to come so few and far between.” 

Jaina could relate to that sentiment at least. It seemed like every time they saved Azeroth another threat reared its head. Eventually she had taken to simply reading her books when the opportunity presented itself. 

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she hovered awkwardly for a moment before moving to the couch opposite Sylvanas. Laying herself gently across it much like her companion had and enjoying the warmth of the hearth. 

They sat in silence for the most part. Neither really knowing what to say or how to say it. That is until Jaina spotted something out of the corner of her eye. A bright green silk sash, its silken fabrics seeming to move like water in the dancing light of the flames, a bright gold anchor sitting in the middle. 

“You kept it…” Jaina breathed in surprise. 

Sylvanas squinted for a moment as she tried to ascertain what exactly Jaina was talking about before finding it and giving a small smile.

“Why would I not? It is easily one of my most treasured possessions. I have taken great care to make sure it survives.” 

“Why?” Jaina asked in confusion. It was too much, seeing Sylvanas like this, the sash.

She broke.

“After all this time, all that we have been through, why would you not come to me?” 

The words spilled from her mouth like a torrent. The floodgates had been opened and she could hardly contain the emotional wave that spewed forth.

“I have been suffering for years! I lost you, and then my father, and then Theramore! I needed you and you hide behind your false comforts like-like a coward!” She had risend slowly with her voice. Eventually leaning over Sylvanas as her laboured breaths hissed between clenched teeth. "Do you truly care so little about anything? About me? Our memories? Did he truly take so much from you or have you simply chosen to become the monster he wanted?!" She was yelling now but she didn't care. Years of pain and torment had taken their toll and now it was free. Her chest heaving as her eyes began to sting. 

Sylvanas asked seemingly unconcerned with her outbreak answering with a soft. “Are you quite done?”

And tides did it hurt. The utter indifference in her gaze, how those burning eyes held no warmth of care, the complete lack of compassion.

“Because if you have come here expecting some great reunion than I'm afraid I must disappoint.” Sylvanas continued as she rose from her own couch. “I am not the same elf you fell in love with in Quel’thalas. I am not the ranger general who defended her people nor am I the sister my siblings long to hold again. I am me. For all that contains.” 

Gently Sylvanas took her arms as she spoke. Bringing her to sit beside her on the couch behind them as she gently ran her fingers over Jainas knuckles. 

“I-I…” Jaina didn't know what to say to that. Yes, a small part of her hoped that once alone the two of them would be reunited in the love they had shared, and no, because she herself had changed so much as well.

Tears began to gather in the corners of her eyes as the truth finally sank in. Sylvanas made no move to offer any further comfort as she cried beyond the gentle stroking of her knuckles. 

She didn’t know for how long they sat their but it must have been quite a while because eventually Vereesa came in. Her eyes widening in surprise at the scene that greeted her before their narrowed in anger at her sister.

Before anything could come of it though Jaina stood. 

She quickly made her way over to Vereesa and grabbed her arm, practically dragging her current lover out of the tent.

But not before giving one last look over her shoulder, just catching the look of sadness on Sylvanas face before it was blocked by tan canopy. 

Left alone once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Feel free to comment, constructive criticism is always welcome, just try and keep it respectful.


End file.
